


Une nouvelle vie

by sevpat



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpat/pseuds/sevpat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen et sa fille Jo vienne d'apprendre le décès de Joyce la soeur d'Ellen, l'arriver de sa nièce va boulverser leurs vies et celle de leurs amis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le lettre

C’était l’hiver au Kansas, Ellen venait d’ouvrir son nouveau bar beaucoup plus spacieux et lumineux que l’ancien bar qui avait explosé un an plus tôt. Petit à petit les anciens clients avaient refont surface et tous les doutes qu’elle avait accumulés venaient de s’envoler, profitant de ce moment de calme elle, observe Jo.

Jo, sa fille qui malgré son sourire envers quelques clients avait toujours se sourire triste, le seul moment ou elle paraissait ouverte et son sourire sincère était quand les frères Winchester étaient présents. Ellen aimait voir les garçons, ils étaient gentils, sincères, serviables. Elle secoue la tête et se dirige vers sa fille qui avait maintenant une lettre dans sa main, un regard sur le visage de Jo et elle savait que c’était de mauvaise nouvelle.

Après avoir à son tour lu la lettre Ellen ferma les yeux, sa soeur venait de mourir d’une rupture d'anévrisme, sa soeur avec qui elle n’avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis son divorce. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu Jo elle avait à peine dix ans, elle se maudit en silence en pensant à sa nièce qui maintenant devait avoir 21 ans

 

Maman? « J’entends Jo me parler doucement « qui sont Joyce et Buffy? Pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu parlé d’eux avant? Je suis …… « Ellen fut coupée dans son élan, je mérite d’avoir des explications et je veux voir ma cousine! « Jo murmure d’une voix féroce, puis elle ajoute plus doucement en voyant mon regard qui je suppose envahir de larmes »

 

S’il te plaît? Suis-moi !« Je prends place à une table loin des oreilles indiscrètes » Joyce était ma sous aînée, on avait une relation assez houleuse entre le métier de ton père et le danger qu’il représentait son mari Hank petit à petit nous à couper de leur vie. Plusieurs fois j’avais téléphoné voulant prendre des nouvelles de ma Soeur et de sa fille, mais son mari m’a informé qu’elle ne voulait plus me voir. 

 

Mais pourquoi?

 

Un après-midi ta cousine et toi aviez décidé de sortir sans nous prévenir, alors nous en pesant que vous étiez dans le jardin à continué à discuter du danger qui rodait près de nous. Tellement pris dans notre conversation, on s'est rendu compte qu’il commençait à faire nuit, Joyce et moi n’entendant aucun bruit a couru dans le jardin, mais vous n’étiez pas là. « Les larmes coulaient librement de mes yeux, la main de Jo me rassure et m’incite à continuer ». On a fouillé la maison et, rien aucune trace de vous. Quand on vous a, retrouvez-vous étiez ligotés, tremblant de froid et de peur. Alors quand Hank a appris que vous aviez été enlevés par des démons qui en voulaient à ton père, il ne voulait plus de nous dans leurs vies et le lendemain quand je me suis dirigé chez eux il n’y avait plus personne et je n‘ai jamais eu de nouvelle depuis.

 

Je suis désolé maman! « On partage un regard douloureux, Jo soupire « donc dans quelques jours ma cousine va venir nous voir alors?  
Oui, elle veut nous rencontrer et je t’avoue que moi aussi « je lui souris » Ca va aller pour toi?

Cela va aller ne t’inquiète pas maman, on va l’aider et être là pour elle.J’espère que l'on va bien s’entendre.

Je la prends dans mes bras, soulager, les prochains jours n’allaient pas être faciles, mais ensembles, nous allons faire face.  
Le lendemain, j’ai reçu un appel de ma nièce Buffy m’affirmant de son arrivé le soir même, Jo et moi avons organisé une chambre pour elle ne sachant pas combien de temps, elle allait rester.


	2. Le début d'une nouvelle vie!

Buffy était monté dans sa nouvelle chambre avec Jo, Ellen était derrière le bar soulagé que l’arrivée de sa nièce, sa c’était bien passer. La rencontre avait été timide et chaleureuse, Buffy était une jeune femme magnifique, comme avec Jo elle, allait devoir garder un oeil sur elle surtout avec un bar rempli d’homme .

En haut les filles étaient assises dans le silence, se jetant de temps à autre des regards. Jo remarque à quel point sa cousine lui ressemble, elle aimerait pouvoir nouer des liens avec elle, mais ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle, décide de parler.

Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance bien que j’aurai préféré que cela se passe dans d’autres circonstances.

Oui, moi aussi, alors comment c’est de vivre ici? « je la regarde timidement, tante Ellen n'est pas trop dure?

Eh bien, avec toi ici maintenant cela va n'être pas facile pour maman « quand je la vois écarquiller les yeux, je lui explique en souriant, c’est juste qu’il y a beaucoup d’hommes dragueur, éméché et parfois ils essaient de faire un geste. 

Oh ! Je vois, sinon ici tu ne t’ennuies pas trop.

J’aide, maman, parfois je me fais un peu d’argent en jouant au billard, aux fléchettes et aux cartes. Mais honnêtement t’avoir ici avec nous fera plus facile, je me sentirai moins seule. Je pense aussi, je la regarde se lever, je peux prendre une douche?

Bien sûr, tu sais où tout se trouve? « elle hoche la tête, je vais t’attendre au bar .

 

Buffy prit sa douche puis enfile un jean slim noir avec un pull en laine blanche, une touche légère de maquillage. Elle profite de se moment de calme pour appeler ses amis, les rassures et leur promet de revenir dans très bientôt.

Étonnamment le bar était calme, rapidement Ellen lui fit signe de prendre un siège derrière le bar un sandwich ainsi qu’un verre d’eau était en face d’elle.Buffy mange tout en écoutant sa tante lui expliquer différente chose elle, se permet de jeter un œil timide. L’endroit avait l’air chaud et accueillant, au fond de la salle elle aperçois une salle avec des livres et quelques ordinateurs. Elle hausse les épaules et se concentre sur sa tante, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire qui je suis? Si je serais encore capable de faire ce que je fessait?Sans elle rien n’a de sens.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux brusquement je quitte le bar, j’entends, ma cousine m’appelait, mais je continue à courir l’air frais me fouette en plein visage. Au loin je vois, un grand arbre, je me dirige vers lui, je m'assis sur le sol, ferme les yeux et, je supplie Dieu qu’il me ramène maman, qu’elle est encore en vie, que le mal n’est jamais existé, ma douleur est si forte que j’en ai du mal à respirer.

 

Buffy? « je lève ma tête et vis ma cousine, elle pose une couverture sur moi et prend place à mes côtés, tu ne devrais pas être seule!  
« j’essuie mes larmes, j’ai si peur, que fais je faire? Maman était mon ancre, mon soleil et maintenant c’est comme si j’étais vide à l’intérieur plus rien, n’ont de sens .

« Jo me prend dans ses bras" je suis désolé Buffy, j’ai perdu mon papa quand j’étais jeune et ce jour-là, je voulais mourir, je ne parlais plus, dormais plus, mais au fil du temps et du soutien, je recommence à vivre sachant que papa n’aurait jamais voulu cela pour moi. « elle me regarde les yeux humides, ça ne va pas être facile, mais je te promets que l'on sera là quoi qu’il arrive …..

Merci, ça te dérange si l'on reste un peu ici?

Non et regarde ce que je nous ai prit « je regarde Jo sortir deux canettes en verre de bière, un large sourire sur son visage » on trinque?

Tu es tout a fait surprenante! « je lui offre un sourire sincère » 

 

Nous avons bu tranquillement notre bière et j’avoue me sentir mieux ce petit moment de calme, m’a fait le plus grand bien surtout la présence de Jo, c’est là, je me rends compte qu’elle et moi avons beaucoup en commun. Peut-être que venir ici finalement est un bon choix, loin des tourbillons de ma vie, loin de mes amis même s’ils me manquent. J’ai besoin de me raccrocher à Ellen et jo sont ma famille, rien n’est plus important en ce moment.


	3. Une découverte

Cela fessait maintenant une semaine que Buffy s’était installée chez sa tante et au fil des jours elle sait rendu compte que la vie avait encore beaucoup à lui ouvrir, bien sûr, sa maman lui manquait beaucoup, mais avec l’aide d’Ellen et surtout de Jo, sa, devenait moins dur.  
Avec Jo, une complicité s’est installé rapidement, entre travailler au bar et les blagues et nos rires parfois tante Ellen finissaient par nous séparer.  
Buffy nettoyait une table quand elle voit sa cousine se précipiter vers deux gars assez jeunes qui venait d’arriver, les prenants dans leurs bras faire un câlin puis rapidement elle vient vers Buffy avec eux.

 

Buffy, je voulais te présenter Dean et Sam Winchester, elle se tourne vers eux » les gars, je vous présente ma cousine Buffy .  
« le plus grand des deux me fit un sourire timide et me tend sa main » enchantée de faire votre connaissance .

Moi de même « dit Buffy timidement, puis salue l’autre homme » enchanté de vous rencontrer !

Tout le plaisir est pour moi « Buffy se sent mal à l’aise sous son regard, rapidement elle se détache et se concentre sur sa cousine » un peu timide ta cousine, il sourit et lui adresse un clin d'oeil.

Ravale ton sourire Dean et va plutôt te prendre une bière ou autre chose, elle les regarde partir » alors tu en penses quoi?

Agréable « elle entend la sonnerie de son téléphone » désolé, je dois prendre l’appel!

 

Sans attendre de réponse Buffy se dirige dehors prendre son appel, Jo quant à elle préfère joindre les frères Winchester. Ellen leur avait un rapide topo de la situation et leur demande de ne pas parler de toute la merde surnaturelle, car, d’après sa mère Buffy doit rester éloigné de ce monde.  
Jo qui avait écouté en silence le discours secoue la tête, elle se demandait parfois si sa mère n’avait pas de oeillères. Elle jette un oeil discret sur sa cousine qui venait d'entrer le regard fermé, passant devant eux pour monter. Dix minutes plus tard Buffy se dirige vers la sortie, je vois ma mère se précipiter sur ma cousine.

 

Tu vas ou comme cela?

Je dois aller voir quelqu‘un, elle se tourne pour lui faire face, je peux y aller?

Il est hors d'en ce qui concerne le « Buffy se dirige vers un tabouret, énervé » et je ne te permets pas de me tourner le dos. Buffy?

Je suis désolé d’accord, mais je dois vraiment y aller, je promets de ne pas rentrer trop tard s’il te plaît? 

D’accord « voyant Buffy sourire Ellen lui prend, la main « d’abord tu dois me dire ou comptes, tu te rendre .

Pas loin environ 2 kilomètres d’ici .

Et comment comptes-tu y aller?

Auto-stop, elle hausse les épaules, mais voyant le regard de sa tante, elle ajoute, je peux appeler un taxi si tu préfères?

Je veux bien la déposer « tout le monde se tourne vers Dean, je veux dire si tu es d’accord Ellen!

Non, non je vais prendre un taxi » ajoute Buffy avant que sa tante ne parle puis ne sort son téléphone » merci quand même.

Buffy soit Dean te dépose ou tu restes ici à toi de voir !

Ok!

 

Jo aurait aimé aller avec sa cousine et Dean, mais non elle allait devoir rester ici avec sa mère et Sam, elle les regarde quitter le bar. Jamais sa mère ne l’aurait autorisé à sortir le soir surtout avec le mal qui rôde autour mais sa cousine apparemment sa cousine avait un passe-droit et en plus elle a la chance de se faire accompagner par Dean .  
Dans la voiture de Dean, le calme régnait Buffy, regardait la route maugréant contre le fait de ne pas pouvoir être libre de faire ce qu’elle veut. De son côté Dean observe la jeune femme, l’entendre râler le fait sourire finalement il est content de rester quelques jours dans le coin.

 

Merci de me déposer, il fut surpris de l’entendre parlé.

Pas de soucis princesse, il lui offre son plus charmant sourire » alors tu ne t’ennuies pas trop par ici?

C’est différent ici, elle hausse les épaules, je peux te poser une question? « il hoche la tête, pourquoi tu t’es proposé de m’accompagner?

Eh bien, ne me dérange pas de conduire une belle jeune fille, il lui sourit » regarde, c’est dangereux pour une fille de sortir seule tud..

« elle le coupe, ce n’est pas parce que je suis petite et une fille que je ne peux pas prendre soin de moi alors ravale ton monologue, si je voulais en moins de deux secondes, je vous mettrais à terre.

« le rire de Dean ne la surpris pas » et bien je suis heureux de voir cela, toi moi en train de se battre, dégoulinant de sueur ….

Tu es un gros cochon!

Pas de ma faute si j’ai l’esprit ouvert, nous voilà arrivés Princesse, il arrête la voiture et sort un petit carton et le tend à Buffy » voilà mon numéro si tu as besoin d’un tour, passe un appel!

Merci! « elle ouvre la portière » et à l’avenir arrête de m’appeler princesse , bye….

 

Dean la regarde s’engouffrer dans le noir au loin, il aperçoit une silhouette sûrement l’ami de Buffy, il attend quelques minutes puis un sourire aux lèvres, il démarre sa voiture.  
Durant le trajet, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre la jeune fille le fait de la savoir dans la nuit le mis mal à l’aise, il y a quelque chose chez elle hormis le fait qu’elle était totalement chaude et inaccessible sinon Ellen ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie,il ne pouvait pas la laisser rentré seul rapidement, il envoie un texto à son frère puis fait demi-tour.  
Roulant doucement à l’endroit où il l’avait laissé, il entend alors des cris rapidement il se dirige vers l’endroit et sort de sa voiture ce qu’il voit la laisse sur le cul. La petite blonde est son amie en train de battre avec un pied dans sa main, qui se balade avec un pieu dans sa main? Qui était elle? Il décide d’observer et de l’attendre plus loin, cette jeune fille avait de sérieuses explications à donner.


	4. Avouer qui je suis !

Buffy avait été surprise de trouver Dean adossé à sa voiture regardant dans sa direction, sans dire un mot, il lui ouvre la porte attend qu’elle prenne place. Une fois derrière son volant, il se tourna vers elle, respire un bon coup.

 

Qu’est-ce que c’était là-bas?   
Pas envie dans parler, on peut y aller maintenant, ma tante va s’inquiéter si je ne rentre pas, elle le regarde tristement » s’il te plaît…

« Il démarre la voiture » préféres-tu que l'on en parle devant ta tante? « Elle secoue la tête, c'étaient des vampires? C’est pour cela que tu devais te rendre ici ce soir?

Oui, pour faire cour, je tue vampires, démons, c’est, mon concert voilà, tu es content maintenant? »elle essuie une larme de colère.

Hey ne pleure pas, il arrête la voiture, je sais qu’on ne se connaît pas, mais tu peux me faire confiance et je te promets que ça restera entre nous.

Pourquoi j’ai comme l’impression que tu sais ce qui se passe par ici?

Fille intelligente, je vais te confier un secret, mais tu dois me promettre de le garder pour toi? « Il la vit acquiescer, chasser, tuer les démons, c’est notre vie à moi et à mon frère, il sourit la voyant froncer les sourcils, je ne te dis pas cela parce que je t’ai vu tuer des vampires, mais parce qu'une jeune fille comme toi ne devrait pas être seule face à ces choses.

Tu n’as pas l’air d’être le type de mec à te confier et surtout pas parlé de ce que ton frère et toi faites alors pourquoi tu me dis cela?  
Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui me dis que je peux te faire confiance et j’espère aussi que tu nous feras confiance, mais tu dois savoir que tu n’es pas seule.

Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais les chasseurs et moi avons tendance à ne pas être copain,,, elle lui sourit.

C’est parce que tu ne m’avais pas encore rencontré, elle secoue la tête à son arrogance » alors si tu me disais qui tu es?

 

Pour la première fois, Buffy avoue son secret à Dean ce gars qu’elle venait juste de rencontrer, il a écouté sans dire un mot juste lever de temps à autre un sourcil, après avoir partagé son histoire, elle se sent plus légère et confiante qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui comprenait ses responsabilités, son devoir de protéger, ne pas avoir à se justifié .

Dean de son côté se demandait comment une jeune fille pouvait à elle seule faire face à tout ça, pour dire qu’il était sur le cul était un faible non, il était émerveillé. Et dans le livre de Dean cela n’arrive jamais alors il se promet à lui-même pour aider la jeune fille parce que personne ne devrait vivre cela seul .

Quand ils sont arrivés Ellen les attendaient, Dean fit un léger signe de tête et se déplace dans sa chambre ou son frère l’attendait. Buffy quant à elle se dirige vers sa tante qui avait l’air de mauvaise humeur alors pour la deuxième fois aujourd’hui, elle raconte son histoire mais la réaction de sa tante l'a surprise. Buffy n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa tante savait qui elle était?

 

Comment tu as su?

Je sais beaucoup de choses Buffy, elle prit la main de sa nièce, je suis heureuse que tu me l’aies dis!

Je ne voulais pas, mais après avoir parlé avec Dean, je me suis aperçu que je ne suis pas seule à se battre contre le mal, elle soupire » est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en eux?

Oui, ma chérie, ce sont des garçons de confiance, je leur confirais ma vie et celle de Jo sans hésitation je te le promets. 

Merci, tu penses que, par ici, il y aurait un endroit où je pourrais m’entraîner?

J’ai l’endroit parfait pour toi mais pas ce soir, aller maintenant c’est l’heure de fermer boutique. " Buffy prit sa tante dans ses bras puis quitte la pièce"

 

Ellen regarde sa nièce rejoindre sa chambre enfin heureuse qu’elle sait dévoiler, maintenant qu’elle était seule la dure réalité la submerge, sa nièce ne pourra jamais échapper à ce qu’il l’entoure.  
Demain, elle parlera au frère Winchester et à Bobby les seules personnes de confiance, elle ne laissera pas Buffy affronté cela toute seule et la protéger du mieux qu’elle peut comme elle le fessait avec Jo.


	5. La Tueuse!

Le lendemain Ellen avait appelé Bobby lui demandant de venir parce qu’elle préfère ne pas en parler au téléphone, après avoir promis de faire au plus vite il raccroche. Elle avait aussi rapidement parlé aux frères Winchester qui ont tout de suite assuré leurs soutiens.  
Après avoir fait ce qu’elle avait à faire Buffy vêtu d’un short rose et d’un débardeur blanc se décide d’aller courir, toute l’agitation de ce matin la rendait nerveuse et aussi le fait que ses amis lui manquaient n’arrangeaient pas les choses. 

Perdue dans se penser, elle trébuche sur un caillou et chute, son corps s’étale sur le sol, comme si de rien n’était, elle se remit sur ses pieds et continu sa course.

Au bar les frères Winchester sirotaient un café en attendant leur vieil ami Bobby, Sam comme souvent étaient derrière son ordinateur, tandis que son frère jetait des regards dans la salle. Il écoute son frère d’une oreille discrète Sammy comme il aimait, l’appelé avait tendance à parler sans arrêté.

 

Tu m’écoutes? « il fait signe que, oui, tu penses que Buffy serait d’accord pour nous montrer ce qu‘elle sait faire?  
« Dean surpris par la question de Sam avalé de travers, dis que tu n’es pas en train de fantasmer sur elle?

Ton style pas le mien crétin « chuchote Sam, mais sérieusement Dean s’est flippant de savoir qu’une jeune fille comme Buffy fait la même chose que nous et encore être une tueuse est différente d’être un chasseur, il se pense vers son frère » et apparemment la tueuse meurt jeune.

« Dean était abasourdi par cette information, il lit rapidement l’article que son frère lui montre » comment on peut mettre autant de responsabilité sur une jeune femme? » la colère monte en lui, mais il respire pour se calmer » vie de merde putain.

Bobby est enfin arrivé!

Les frères allèrent saluer leur ami chaleureusement puis ils rejoignent Ellen et Jo , les cinq amis s’installent quand la porte du bar s’ouvre sur une Buffy en sueur, souriante . Quand les regards et discussions s’interrompent immédiatement en la voyant, merde, elle aurait dû passer par-derrière voir le regard de sa tante, elle n’ait pas surpris de l’entendre parler.

Monte te doucher et ramène tes fesses» Ellen dit d’un ton ferme, elle se tourne vers ses amis » Dean regard ici pas sur ma nièce!

Quoi non … je ne regardais pas « il se sent si stupide a se moment précis, comment pourrais-je ne pas la regarder, dieu qu’elle est chaude. Il se claque mentalement pour se laisser distraire » Tu as appris quelque chose Bobby? « il demande innocemment en se tournant vers son ami»

 

Dans chaque génération naît une tueuse, il est dit qu’elle seule devra affronter les démons, les vampires et les forces du mal « il baisse la voix pour s’assuré que cela reste entre eux »Chaque tueuse a un observateur qui la guide, la prépare au combat, l’entraîne et l’informe. 

C’est une grande organisation »souffla Ellen »

C’est, même si entre eux et moi on n'est souvent pas sur les mêmes longueurs d'onde » dite Buffy en arrivant, elle prend place à côté de sa cousine et s‘explique en voyant leurs regards curieux » apparemment je suis impulsive et trop indépendante, mon observateur Giles, elle sourit en pensant à lui, il la mit de côté le manuel des tueuses et a à travailler à l’instinct . Un soir après avoir tué un vampire sans ma force de tueuse, inquiète, je vais directement voir mon observateur, il me rassure et me dit qu’il va se renseigner, mais quand plus tard ma mère est enlevée, il finit par m’avouer qu’il s’agissait d’un test, elle ferme les yeux se remémorant cette histoire.

Comment tu as fais? » demande Jo curieuse »

Je suis rentré chez moi et trouvé un message m’informant d’un rendez vous dans un vieil immeuble, je me suis rendu et là le vampire m’attendait de pied ferme. Je suis parvenu a lui prendre ses médicaments dont il avait besoin et je retrouve ma mère, il finit par me retrouver et reprend ses médicaments, mais entre-temps j’avais rempli un verre d’eau bénite.

Ingénieuse »s’exclame Sam.

Oui, alors après avoir libéré ma mère, je vais à la bibliothèque où Quentin travers chef du conseil m’attendait. Il me félicite pour le test, mais renvoi Giles parce qu’il était apparemment trop proche de moi, il m’informe aussi que j’aurai un nouvel observateur. Depuis ce jour soi et moi n’avons que très peu de contacts, pouvez vous garder cela pour vous? " chacun leur tour hoche la tête" merci!

« Bobby se racle la gorge » est ce que tu voudrais bien nous montrer tes talents?  
Je veux bien, mais cela va être difficile sans démons, mais c’est faisable, elle sourit timidement » alors qui veut se battre contre moi?

Moi »cri Dean en se levant » quoi je suis curieux, il ajoute en entendant marmonné son frère.

D’accord mais ce soir c’est mieux, je ne tiens pas à ce qu’il y ait du public ici »ajoute sa tante » Bon, les filles j’ai besoin que vous aller chercher des fournitures aux magasins »les filles acquiescent, tu reste Bobby?

Bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas pour rien au monde!

 

Après avoir prit la liste les filles accompagner des frères quittèrent le bar. l'ambiance dans la voiture était bonne enfant, les blagues fusaient de toute part. En sortant Jo avait prit le bras de Dean et de dirige vers le magasin, Sam en avait profité pour apprendre à connaître mieux Buffy.

Sam était plus que charmée par Buffy, elle était marrante, une simple, intelligente, drôle. Elle avait aussi une panoplie d’histoire hilarante, incroyable au sujet de son combat contre les démons. Il pouvait voir derrière cette jeune fille blonde, quelqu’un de doux mais doté d’une incroyable force.

Jo était jalouse de sa cousine, elle savait que c’était ridicule et immature, mais le fait de voir le mec pour qui elle avait le béguin craqué pour Buffy n’arrangeait pas les choses, elle avait observé jeter des coups d’œil discrets sa façon dont son sourire s’élargir quand elle lui avait sourit, ce n’était pas juste, elle avait connu en premier, il avait flirté . Elle se sent si stupide, Dean agissait toujours comme cela en présence de jolie fille, cette réalité la réconforte.

 

On a tout ce qu’il nous faut? »demande Buffy.

Yep! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant que maman me harcèle de questions. « elle se tourne vers les frères »ces bons pour vous les gars?

Allons-y! »Dean se glisse à côté de Buffy et chuchote dans son oreille, tu es prête pour moi princesse?

Oh ! si tu savais comme je suis prête, elle répond d’une voix chaude, puis elle ajoute »moi sur toi en sueur, mouillée …. »elle ne termine pas sa phrase, le regard chaud de Dean la fit éclater de rire.

Dean, ça va? »demande Sam inquiet voyant son frère la bouche grande ouverte »Dean?

Chaud… j’ai chaud!

 

Ce fut tout ce qu’il dit avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, les trois autres suivent en discutant dans se rendre compte qu’ils étaient surveillés.


	6. Elle est étonnante

La technique de combat de Buffy était très calculée, elle savait ou se placer, donner des coups , esquiver sans trop d’efforts. Son aisance, son sourire confiant, sa détermination réussit à bluffer les personnes présentes dans la salle. 

Bobby avait pris des notes tout au long de la séance, il avait cette soif d’apprendre sur les tueuses pour être en mesure d’aider cette jeune femme. Il se dirige vers elle.

 

C’était incroyable !  
Je vous remercie monsieur Singer, elle sourit timidement.

Tu peux m’appeler Bobby, il sort de sa poche son portefeuille et sort une carte »si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appel moi d’accord?

Merci Bobby, elle prend la carte puis se tourne vers sa tante, je vais me doucher et me changer.

Moi aussi »Dean rapidement quitte la pièce est rejoint Buffy dans le couloir » Buffy? »elle se tourne vers lui, tu descends boire une bière après?

Bien sûr, au fait de m’avoir prêté ton corps pour que je le frappe « elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant.

Je peux te prêter mon corps pour d’autre choses, il s’approche d’elle » comme allongé dans un lit nu…

« elle lui tapote la joue » oui moi nu… sous la douche seule, elle court en riant dans sa chambre.

 

Elle le laisse la planter au milieu du couloir la bouche grande ouverte, il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu par une petite blonde. Il était dans la merde et royalement, il était foutrement attiré par elle et pas seulement parce qu’elle était chaude. Oh non il devait arrêter sa tout de suite sinon il va avoir de gros ennuis, et bien une douche bien froide devrait le sortir de son moment Buffy.

En bat Sam était assis derrière le bar une bière à la main, Ellen venait de donner un dossier sur une affaire. D’après le dossier beaucoup de jeunes femmes ont disparu depuis 80 ans, à Philadelphie . Sans perdre de temps Sam avait ouvert son ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches en attendant son frère, il prend quelque note sous le regard attentif de Jo. Elle aussi aimerait chasser, mais ça lui était interdit, trop dangereux pour elle.

 

Tante Ellen? »demande Buffy à bout de souffle, je ne serai pas là pendant quelques jours  
Pourquoi?

Je ne sais pas grand-chose juste que je dois partir demain, mais dès que tout est réglé je promets de revenir. » Buffy est soulagé voyant sa tante hochée de la tête, je pourrai avoir une bière?

Oui, moi aussi maman s‘il te plaît »s’empresse de parler Jo, elle se tourne vers sa cousine » alors Buffy as-tu un petit copain?

Oh non les mecs et moi sommes bien par mon points forts, elle hausse les épaules « et vous?

Avec le métier que l'on fait dur de se construire une vie »Sam prit à son tour la parole, mais j’espère un jour trouver mon âme sous »dite-il timidement.

Je suis sûr que tu l’as trouvé »lui assurez Buffy d’un ton doux » et toi Jo personne?

Avec ma mère? »elle secoue, la tête » peu probable mais oui je voudrais trouver un mec avec qui je me sens en sécurité, qui me rassure, me protège sans m’enfermer dans une pièce, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Pourquoi t’enfermé dans une pièce? »demande Dean en arrivant.

On se demandait si l'on avait des petits copains ou copines »Jo lui dit.  
Donc, vous attendez à ce que je réponde? »les filles hochent la tête « non pas de copine pour moi, je ne suis pas ce genre de gars.

Pas surpris, toi tu es le genre de mec une fille différente dans chaque ville »Sam et Jo partages un petit rire, Dean quant à lui regardait mal à l’aise » pas de relation, pas d’attache juste du plaisir, c’est cela?

Carrément! »il fut surpris qu’elle l’eût cerné si rapidement »et toi princesse?

Comme je ne l ai dit pas de mec, je pense que je ne suis pas prête à partager ma vie. « elle regarde le dossier sur la table, c’est quoi?

Inquiétante disparition de jeune femme, la police n’a jamais trouvé de suspect, Sam informe « donc demain on va à Philadelphie voir autour, se renseigner

Ce que vous faites aider les gens sans attendre rien en retour, j’ai le plus grand respect pour vous deux.

 

Les frères rougissent aux paroles de Buffy, mais ne disent rien pas l’habitude qu’une personne les remercie et venant de la jeune femme qui combattait les démons les avait touchés.  
Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Buffy et Sam étaient montés se coucher Dean et Jo était resté à discuter, elle avait essayé de le persuader pour qui l’emmène avec eux mais, Dean à refuser parce que jamais il ne se pardonnerait si lui arrive quelque chose puis il était monté.

Au lieu d’aller directement dans sa chambre, il se retrouve frappé à la porte de Buffy, il respire un grand coup et se retrouve à sourire quand elle apparut derrière la porte vêtue d’un pyjama avec des sushis dessus..

 

Il y a un problème?

Non, il se gratte, la tête gênée, je suis désolé de te déranger à cette l’heure-ci, je peux entrer 2 minutes?

« elle le fit entrer puis s’assoit sur son lit »qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dit tout à l’heure et aussi te donner mon numéro, elle prend la carte qu’il lui tend »si un jour, tu as un problème ou juste si tu as besoin de parler appel moi d’accord?

Merci, j’avoue que tu me surprends, il hausse, un sourcil » en fait en dessous de cette vieille carcasse se cache un homme avec une grande cour, elle le pousse doucement avec sa main »à mon tour je veux que tu m’appel que ce soit pour parler ou si Sam et toi avez besoin de mon aide.

« il le range dans son portefeuille, je rêve où tu viens de dire que je suis vieux? « elle rit en secouant la tête »parce que je pourrais te montrer comment vieux je suis ma chérie et crois tu ne tant plaindra pas.  
« elle se lève, tu n'es pas croyable, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre »bonne nuit Dean.

Ta perte princesse « il s’arrête près de la porte avec un air sérieux »fait attention à toi!

 

Ils partagent un dernier sourire puis elle ferme la porte de sa chambre, coucher dans son lit, elle ferme les yeux en souriant, elle pense à Dean. Elle l’aime bien, il a une façon bien à lui de ramper vers son cours, elle secoue la tête sachant qu’il n'était pas le genre de mec à être dans une relation. Elle soupire Dieu qu’elle peut être stupide parfois, vaux mieux dormir demain une longue route l’attendaient.


	7. Tu es libre de tes choix

Jo avait rejoint les frères Winchester, elle loue, l’appartement de la victime se propose aussi de jouer l’appât parce qu'à sa façon un peu tordue sa la fait sentir plus proche de son père décédé.   
Ils travaillent ensemble, ils font des recherches plus approfondies, ça leur révèle que dans le passé, avant la construction de l’immeuble, il y avait un terrain à côté d’une prison qui étaient utilisés pour exécuter les criminels y comprit un tueur en série qui portait le nom de HH Holmes.

Jo finit par se faire enlever par un esprit, les frères doublent leurs efforts et retrouvent Jo. 

Leurs cas, c’est bien terminer pour tout le monde, bien sûr, ils ont dû faire face à la colère d’Ellen finalement, ils rentrèrent au Kansas .

 

Du côté de Buffy avait eu à faire aux démons (gentleman) , ces démons étaient arrivés à Sunnydale pour y accomplir un rituel qui nécessite de prélever des cœurs humains. Pour qu’ils puissent agir sans trop de résistance, ils avaient privé les habitants de leurs voix.

Tous les habitants étaient perdus, certains pleuraient pendant que Buffy et ses amis avaient mis tout en ouvrent pour en finir avec ces démons, finalement le seul moyen de les tuer et la voix d’une princesse . Un combat féroce s’ensuit puis après avoir ouvert là fameuse boîte Buffy crie de toutes ses forces, épuisé mais heureuse d’avoir combattu ces démons Buffy se retrouvent avec ses amis au bronze.

 

Alors heureuse d’être de retour? »demande Willow joyeusement.

Vous m’avez manqué, même si j’aime être avec ma tante et ma cousine, elle soupire, j’aimerais pouvoir être dans deux endroits en même temps.

Le plus important est que tu sois ici avec nous, Alex prit sa main et lui sourit, on est une famille, ensemble pour toujours. 

Je dois repartir chez ma tante, je lui ai promis, elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle sourit voyant le message et range son téléphone, mais je vais voir avec ma tante ce soir si je peux rester quelques jours ici. »elle avait manqué le regard froid d’Alex.

Tu as l‘intention de partir? »elle hoche, la tête, tu ne peux pas partir Buffy, tu as des responsabilités ici, tu nous as nous . On a toujours été avec toi à prendre des risques, te sauver et là tu nous annonces que tu pars? »il claqua son verre sur la table, mais c’est vrai, j’avais oublié, tu ne penses qu’à ta petite personne.

Calme toi Alex »dit Willow posant une main sur son bras » mais il n'a pas tort Buffy s’est n‘est pas juste pour nous, c’est avec nous que tu devrais n'être pas là-bas.

 

Buffy ne répond pas trop choquer par ses amis, elle quitte le bronze en larmes sans ce retourné, elle court jusqu’au cimetière et tue des vampires, c’était le seul moyen qu’elle a trouvé pour évacuer sa colère. Comment ses amis pouvaient dire cela, encore une fois elle se retrouve seule sans personne à ses côtés.

Un peu plus tard, Buffy avait envoyé un message à sa tante pour lui dire qu’elle rentrerait demain puis elle était passée voir Giles, il était abasourdi par ce qu’il avait entendu alors il avait conseillé à Buffy de leur laisser du temps pour apaiser les tensions.

Les frères Winchester quant à eux avaient loué une chambre de motel, après avoir déposé Jo et Ellen, ils étaient partis laissant mère et fille régler leur problème. Ils étaient dans un bar à boire une bière, Sam oeil posé sur son ordinateur à la recherche d’un nouveau cas.  
Alors trouvé quelque chose?

 

Non, rien pour l’instant, tu envoyais un message auquel?

À une petite blonde »Dean répond en souriant.

Depuis quand tu envoies des messages à Jo? »demande Sam suspect.

Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je parle de Jo?

Eh bien, elle est petite, blonde attend »Sam ferme les yeux un court instant puis secoue, la tête-tu ne parlais pas de Jo, mais de Buffy, son frère fit signe que oui de la tête, tu as eue des nouvelles?

Non, soudain son téléphone sonne voyant le nom de Buffy s‘afficher, il s‘empresse de répondre» Buffy? « il l’entend reniflé » qu’est-ce qui se passe?

Je n’aurai pas dû t’appeler, mais je ne savais pas qui d’autre …

« il s’empresse de du coupé sous le regard inquiet de Sam, tu as bien fait de m’appelé, qu‘est-ce qui se passe?

Comment je vais dire à ma tante que je ne peux pas revenir »dit-elle la voix emplie de larmes?.

Tu es ou? »il se lève fessant signe à son frère de le suivre.

À la maison je …

« il la coupe, on arrive « voyant qu’elle allait protester, il parle rapidement, tu ne me feras pas changer d‘avis, pourrais-tu me donner ton adresse princesse.

 

Buffy finit par lui donner son adresse sachant qu’il n'y avait pas moyen qu’elle le ferait changer d’avis, ses amis avaient raison comment peuvent, elle les laisse tomber avec tous ce qui se passait ici. Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, sa vie était tellement foutue.  
De son côté Dean avait mis informé son frère, après avoir emballé leurs affaires, ils prirent la route. Seule la musique résonnait dans l’habitacle de la voiture, ils s’arrêtent rapidement sur la route pour manger.

Les frères étaient arrivés au petit matin, Buffy leur avait fait le tour de la maison rapidement et leur a offert un café puis ils se sont installés dans le salon. C’est timidement qu’elle raconte ce que ses amis lui avaient dit, les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues sans pouvoir les arrêtés.

 

« Sam lui tend, un mouchoir, je ne sais pas quelle est votre histoire avec tes amis, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, personne n’a le droit de te faire des reproches ou te juger. « il lui prend la main.  
Sam à raison princesse ne laisse personne décider de ta vie et du peu que je sais de toi égoïste, tu es loin de l’être

« elle sourit en essuyant ses larmes » merci pour tout, je ne suis désolé que vous avez dû vous déplacer pour cela, avoue-t-elle gêné.

Pas de problème princesse, il entend son frère ricané »quoi?

Rien, Buffy cela ne te, dérangerait si je prenais une douche?

Fais comme chez toi »elle se lève et regarde Sam se diriger vers l’escalier, elle se tourne vers Dean, tu veux quelque chose?

Toi « elle le pousse en souriant »quoi pas de ma faute si tu es aussi sexy!

Tu es un idiot, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Jo craque pour toi si tu agis comme cela avec elle.

Bien sûr que j’ai flirté avec Jo, il avoue en souriant »elle et moi ça n’arrivera jamais, mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi princesse.

Dieu, tu es si arrogant, elle rit »au lieu de m’afficher se sourire sexy aide moi à nous préparer un déjeuner.

Femme, il grimace.

Il marmonne dans sa barbe mais l’aide dans la cuisine, les rirent fusaient quand Sam les a finalement rejoints. Après avoir mangé Buffy à accepter de partir avec les frères chez Ellen, laissant tout de mot un message à Giles.


	8. Pas ma vie

Sur la route Dean avec l’accord d’Ellen s’était arrêté pour la nuit, ils ne prennent qu’une chambre ne voulant pas de Buffy hors de leurs vues. Après avoir mangé, ils se sont dirigés vers un bar, Dean était parti passer la commande laissant Sam et Buffy à une table.

 

J’imagine que vous faites souvent cela, je veux dire motel, bar mais sa vous n'arrive pas de vouloir une autre vie? »demande Buffy curieuse.

Étant un Winchester, on apprend rapidement que, jamais, on aura une vie normale, il secoue la tête, j’ai essayé d’avoir cette vie et j’étais heureux, j’avais une petite amie, je fessais des études mais un soir alors que je rentrais d’une chasse avec Dean, j’ai retrouvé ma petite amie sur le plafond le ventre ouvert et en feu »il ferme les yeux chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler »depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de tuer celui qui a fait ça.

Ho, mon dieu Sam, je suis si désolé, elle lui prit la main » s'il y a quoique ce soit que je peux faire, je serai là

Merci, je sais que Dean te l’a sûrement déjà dit, mais si un jour tu as besoin de quoi se soit, tu peux compter sur moi.

De quoi vous parlez les filles? »demande Dean en arrivant.

Idiot, alors combien de numéro, tu as eu ce soir? »demande Sam en souriant.

 

Aucun, il lance un regard noir à son frère » demain après avoir déposé la miss chez Ellen, on doit passer chez Bobby.

Oh ! peux venir avec vous? »demande Buffy excité »s’il vous plait . Je vais appeler ma tante pour lui dire, elle fait un sourire triste.

Si ta tante accepte, c’est d’accord pour nous princesse.

Buffy ne perd pas de temps et appel sa tante, celle-ci accepte après que sa nièce lui promet de faire attention « heureuse, elle leur offre un sourire lumineux, c’est bon pour elle.

 

Les frères sourirent à son comportement, ils finissent leurs verres puis quittent le bar. Une fois arrivé à leur motel Buffy laissa les deux frères et s’enferme dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, elle entend les frères remuer dans la pièce à côté.

Dean lui avait pris une douche et rejoint son frère dans l’autre chambre, il regarde Sam qui était sur son ordinateur comme à son habitude. Soupirant, il se jette sur son lit, maugréant combien il était fatigué, mais le regard sur lui de Sam lui disait qu’il n’allait pas dormir tout de suite.

 

Bobby ne t'a pas dit ce qu‘il voulait?»dit Sam finalement.  
Non, mais il avait l’air nerveux.

Et tu penses que c’est une bonne idée d’emmener Buffy avec nous? « Sam se lève et prend place face à son frère.

Et voilà la conversation»souffle Dean exaspéré, je sais que tu t’inquiètes ok, mais au moins ici avec nous on peut la protéger.

Pourquoi j’ai le sentiment qu’il y a plus que cela?

Je veux juste la protéger « Sam hausse un sourcil pas convaincu »d’accord oui, elle est chaude, mais pour l’instant je veux juste l’aider ok?

D’accord mais fais attention-tu pourrais tomber amoureux, Sam rit en voyant le visage de son frère.

Cela ne vous ne dérange pas si je vais prendre une douche » demande Buffy en arrivant.

Elle est toute à toi princesse!

 

Buffy s’empresse de rejoindre la salle de bains, elle règle l’eau et se glisse sous l’eau chaude. Elle chantonne gaiement, être avec Sam et Dean apportait en elle un sentiment de sécurité, elle se sentait plus légère.  
Une fois sortie de la douche, elle met son pyjama bleu avec des pois dessus, elle essuie et brosse ses cheveux.

Sortie de la salle de bains, elle prend place sur la chaise, elle observe la chambre en prenant note de chaque détail . Son regard capture le ciel à travers la fenêtre, elle se lève pour observer de plus près.

 

Il y a beaucoup d'étoiles ce soir.

« elle se tourne pour voir Dean derrière elle »oui j’ai toujours aimé les étoiles sans jamais avoir l’occasion de vraiment les regarder.

Allons les observer dehors princesses.

 

Il attrape leurs vestes et tous deux sortirs de la chambre, ils s’appuient contre la rambarde et regardent le ciel. Dean était littéralement sous le charme de Buffy, il ne mentait pas quand il a dit a Sam qu’il voulait la protéger, du coin de l’oeil, il la vit frissonner sans réfléchir, il se met derrière elle et l’entour de ses bras. Il est soulagé de la sentir détendue, elle se tourne vers lui et timidement elle dépose un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

Quand ils finissent par rentrée dans la chambre Sam semblaient dormir, Buffy alla dans sa chambre après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit.  
Le lendemain matin après avoir emballé leurs sacs, ils prennent le temps d’aller déjeuner puis reprend la route à bord de l’Impala. Buffy qui était assise à l’arrière s’ennuyait, incapable de rester dans le calme, elle s’approche des sièges avant.

 

Est ce que vous allez repartir chasser?

Normalement oui on ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.

Oh ! bien, vous allez me manquer, elle avoue en se remettant au fond de son siège, ça me manque.

Qu’est-ce qui te manque Princesse »demande Dean en la regardant dans le rétroviseur?.

Traîner dans les cimetières, tuer des vampires, elle sent son téléphone vibrer »en parlant de vampire, elle marmonne en lisant son message.

Si tu le dis Princesse »Dean arrête, la voiture »voilà on est arrivée Dieu que cela va faire du bien de se détendre les jambes.

 

Bobby fut surpris de voir Buffy avec les frères Winchester, mais ne dit rien, il les invite à entrer et se dirige vers son bureau ou plein de livres était éparpillé. Rapidement il leur fait part de son inquiétude concernant la mort de chasseur , Buffy les regardait scrupuleusement étonné par la façon dont ils étaient tellement en phase .

Elle n’aurait pas dû venir ici, ils ont leurs vies qui avaient l’air déjà assez compliqués, ils n’ont pas besoin de ses problèmes. Sans faire de bruit, elle quitte la maison et se réfugie près de la voiture de Dean, elle envoie des messages en attendant que les frères la ramènent chez sa tante.

Tu as donné ton numéro de téléphone à un vampire »demande Sam abasourdi.

En faite à deux vampires »voyant leurs regards horrifiés, elle sourit »quoi ce n’est pas parce que ce sont des vampires qu’ils sont mal.

Si tu le dis Princesse »Dean arrête, la voiture »voilà on est arrivée Dieu que cela va faire du bien de se détendre les jambes.

 

Bobby fut surpris de voir Buffy avec les frères Winchester, mais ne dit rien, il les invite à entrer et se dirige vers son bureau ou plein de livres était éparpillé. Rapidement il leur fait part de son inquiétude concernant la mort de chasseur , Buffy les regardait scrupuleusement étonné par la façon dont ils étaient tellement en phase .

Elle n’aurait pas dû venir ici, ils ont leurs vies qui avaient l’air déjà assez compliqués, ils n’ont pas besoin de ses problèmes. Sans faire de bruit, elle quitte la maison et se réfugie près de la voiture de Dean, elle envoie des messages en attendant que les frères la ramènent chez sa tante.


	9. Dean a des sentiments

Dean était sur la route avec Buffy pour la ramener chez sa tante laissant Sam avec Bobby se pencher sur le cas, le calme dans la voiture était lourd. Depuis qu’il roulait, il avait observé sa passagère qui passait son temps à envoyer des messages, jetant un petit rire à l’occasion.

Buffy sentait le regard de Dean, mais elle préfère l’ignorer, elle allait reprendre son travail de tueuse tout en passant un maximum de temps avec sa famille. Parlé avec Spike lui avaient ouvert les yeux dans un certain sens, c’est vrai avec la mort de sa mère, elle avait baisé les bras, mais ce dont elle est ne changera jamais et elle allait faire face . L’arrêt brutal de la voiture la sortie de se penser, elle regarde Dean sortir de la voiture.

 

« il ouvre sa portière, tu vas me dire quel est ton problème?

Aucun problème, juste fatigué, ne regarde plus vite, on est reparti plus vite, tu pourras rejoindre Sam.

Non, on ne repartira pas d’ici tant que tu ne m auras pas dit la vérité, il se met face à elle, je t’écoute.

Tu veux vraiment savoir? »il hoche la tête, j’aime Sam et toi vraiment vous êtes de chics types, mais je ne peux pas continuer à être dans votre vie, non Dean »voyant qu’il allait parler, vous combattez assez de danger pour en plus combattre les miens.

C’est comme cela que tu vois les choses? Donc si j’ai bien compris, tu veux nous écarter de ta vie parce que c’est dangereux, elle hoche la tête » très bien princesse, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour que je reste à l'écart.

Si tu le dis, elle reprend sa place sur le siège passager, on peut y aller maintenant?

 

Il hoche la tête et grimpe derrière le volant, il était furieux contre lui de ne pas avoir été capable de, lui fait sortir ce qui se passait dans sa jolie petite tête. Malheureusement, il n’avait pas le temps Sam et Bobby avait besoin de lui, il devra attendre de revenir pour régler ce problème. Parce que même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas rester à l'écart de cette jeune fille, Dieu ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.  
De son côté Buffy était complètement perdu, elle voulait juste, les protéger de sa vie parce que à chaque fois que des personnes devenaient trop proches, elle finissait par les perdrent. Maintenant ce qu’elle a gagné Dean était énervé contre elle, peut-être que c’était mieux ainsi, ça sera plus facile pour elle d’oublier les Winchester.

Après l’avoir déposé, il parla quelques minutes avec Ellen et quitta le bar sans un regard vers elle, sa tante lui demande de venir l’aider au bar. Elle passe la soirée à servir les clients, une fois dans son lit, elle s’endort épuisée.

Une semaine plus tard Sam et Dean venait d’entrer dans le bar où Ellen les attendait, après leur servir une bière ils s’installent au comptoir. Jo qui les avait vu arriver s’empresser de finir de nettoyer les tables, et, finit par rejoindre les frères qui discutaient entre eux.

 

Salut, les gars, on ne vous attendait pas de retour aussitôt! »dit-elle en prenant place à côté de Dean.  
Eh bien, on n'a rien d’autre à faire pour l’instant, Dean hausse les épaules »alors ou est, ta cousine »demande-t-il mal à l’aise à l'en voyant le regard de Sam.

 

Pas ici si c’est que tu veux savoir, et pourquoi ça t’intéresse? 

Personnel, il baisse les yeux sur son verre.

Elle est partie, il y a trois jours avec un gars blond, attrayant je dois avouer, elle sourit en repensant à lui »pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

Personne n’a essayé de la joindre »cette fois, ce fut Sam qui a demandé inquiet.

Non-maman a essayé à plusieurs reprises sans réponse, elle secoue la tête, Buffy nous a avertis que cela pouvait arriver alors on attend.

Je vais aller prendre l’air, Dean se lève sans regarder son frère ou Jo.

Qu’est-ce qu'il lui prend? »demande Jo.

Il n’est pas lui-même depuis quelques jours, il reviendra plus tard ne t’inquiète pas.

 

Jo regarde Dean sortir du bar son téléphone à la main, l’inquiétude était gravée sur son visage et c’est douloureusement qu’elle se rend compte que son comportement doit avoir avec le fait que personne n'est de nouvelle de Buffy. Encore une fois elle se trouve jalouse de sa cousine, tout le monde l’aimait et, pourtant, elle n’avait rien demandé. Elle n’en voulait pas à Buffy non, elle adorait sa cousine, ils avaient construit un lien toute les deux.

Dean avait essayé de joindre Buffy, il avait même laissé plusieurs messages, il s’adosse contre sa voiture, il était perdu, confus. Buffy, il sourit en pensant à cette jeune fille, comment en si peu de temps, elle avait réussi à faire pour atteindre son cours aussi rapidement. Il tombait dur et rapide pour elle, ce sentiment le perturbe plus qu’il ne veut l’admettre. Il sort de se penser en entendant son téléphone sonner.

 

Oui?

Dean, c’est moi »dit-elle sa voix chantante.

Buffy, tu vas bien?

Je vais bien, c’est vraiment gentil que tu t’inquiètes Dean, mais je t’ai dit de ne pas le faire.

On ne va pas en parler par téléphone, quand reviens-tu?

« elle pousse, un long soupir »demain ne t’attend pas à ce que nous ayons encore cette conversation.

Si tu le dis Princesse, alors on se voit demain? »il demande sincèrement.

Oui, il entend un gars l’appelé, on se voit demain.

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccroche, il range, son téléphone énervé cette jeune femme allait être la mort de lui. Demain, il allait parler avec elle qu’elle le veuille ou non, cette résolution prise, il rejoint son frère et Jo .


	10. Le baiser!

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit à boire Dean se leva, l’esprit embrouillé par les restes d’alcool prit une douche et finit par descendre boire un café, Jo vient à ses côtés un verre d’eau à la main ainsi que de l’aspirine. Elle l’observe tendrement, voyant que sa mère n’était pas là, elle en profite pour se rapprocher de lui.

 

Tu sais que tous les deux, on pourrait s’amuser, elle chuchote d’une voix sexy.

« il soupire lasse et fatiguer", je t’ai déjà dit qu’entre nous deux il n’y aura rien.

Est ce que c’est à cause de Buffy? »elle le voit fermer les yeux »parce que je me souviens bien qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, tu ne m’aurais pas dit non.

Buffy n’a rien à voir, je t’aime beaucoup mais comme une soeur. La dernière chose que je voudrais, c’est de te faire du mal, il sourit.

Merci d’être honnête, donc, il ne passe rien avec ma cousine non plus?

Non, il déclare mal à l‘aise« merci pour l’aspirine, je vais aller voir si Sammy est réveillé, il se lève de son siège.

Attend »elle lui prend le bras et lui chuchote à l’oreille »Buffy devrait être ici bientôt.

 

Il la remercie d’un baiser sur la joue, Jo le regarde partir et sourit finalement le fait qu’il n’y aura jamais rien avec Dean ne la dérangeait pas. Au moins maintenant elle savait à quoi sans tenir, maintenant que son esprit était plus clair une chose, lui vient à l’esprit. À chaque fois que le nom de sa cousine était mentionné le regard de Dean s’illuminait, elle allait observer Dean voilà ce qu’elle allait faire et si ses soupçons se confirment alors elle l’aidera parce que avec tout ce qu’il a vécu, il mérite d’avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie même si ce n’est pas elle.

Buffy se sentait plus légère après avoir parlé avec ses amis, tout n’était pas réglé, mais c’était un début. En voyant ce matin les marques de Cro sur son cou, elle repense à Dracula, ce vampire avait eu emprise sur elle pas longtemps heureusement, mais le fait qu’il l’avait mordu la rendait mal à l’aise. Soupirant, elle prend soin de mettre un foulard pour cacher la marque bien présente, elle emballe ses affaires et ferme la porte de l’hôtel où elle avait passé la nuit. Dans peu de temps elle sera chez sa tante et cela lui apporte un sourire sur son visage, elle aimait être le bas, c’était différent de ce qu’elle vivait à Sunnydale et le plus important, elle était avec sa famille.

Elle arriva chez sa tante vers dix heures après avoir déposé ses affaires, elle va aider Jo au bar. La journée avait été longue entre servir les clients, nettoyer les tables et ranger Buffy était épuisé. Elle avait senti un regard sur elle, mais l’avait ignoré la plupart de la journée, assis dehors sur une pierre, elle vit Dean se diriger vers elle les mains dans les poches.

 

Tu as tu temps à m’accorder où tu vas m’ignorer?

Je t’écoute.

Je ne te comprends pas, il y a quelque temps, tu avais accepté notre aide et du jour au lendemain, tu veux nous faire sortir de ta vie, elle détourne le regard, pourquoi ce changement?

Pourquoi tu ne peux accepter ma demande? »elle se lève et pointe un doigt sur sa poitrine, Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille?

Tu es toujours une garce ou c’est seulement avec ceux qui veulent t’aider? »Dean hausse la voix, sa colère prenait le dessus.

Tu sais quoi Dean, va te faire foutre!

« la voyant revenir vers le bar, il lui attrape, le bras »attend s’il te plaît, il ajoute en baissant la voix, tu me rends fou, avec toi je ne sais jamais comment je vais agir, il lui avoue en capturant son regard.

Dean! »Buffy était perturbé par l’intensité de son regard.

Tu me plais comme beaucoup »elle devient rouge à son commentaire, mais je veux que tu saches que je n’attends rien de toi, je veux simplement que l'on soit ami et t’aider. Est ce que cela est possible?

D’accord »la sincérité de sa voix l’avait touché, mais promet moi de ne jamais risquer ta vie pour moi?

« il se rapproche plus près d’elle se touchant presque »je ne peux pas te le promettre cela princesse parce que jamais je ne laisserai quiconque te faire du mal jamais. Alors que dirais tu comme pour sceller notre accord que nous prenions un verre dans un bar non loin d’ici?

J’accepte, elle lui sourit en prenant un peu d’espace »donne moi une heure le temps que je prévienne ma tante et que je me prépare ok?

Merci Princesse, tu ne le regretteras pas, il lui fait un clin d’œil »à tout à l’heure.

 

C’est heureuse que Buffy allât voir sa tante, elle lui dit que ce soir, elle ne sera pas le car Dean l’avait invité à boire un verre bien que non ravi par la situation sa tante accepte, mais avant elle devait parler avec Dean et c’était non négociable.  
Dean après sa conversation avec Ellen alla à sa voiture, mis ma musique puis ferme les yeux pour se détendre ce soir allait être intéressant enfin, il allait avoir un moment seul avec elle. Perdu dans se penser, il n’entend pas Buffy entré dans la voiture, c’est le grincement de la porte qui le ramène sur terre, il démarre aussitôt un sourire aux lèvres. 

Une fois arrivé, Dean prend sa main et tous les deux se dirigent dans le bar, Buffy se contente de sourire à son comportement protecteur. Après s’être installé à une table une serveuse vient aussitôt prendre leur commande, elle picore les cacahouètes laissées sur la table puis se racle la gorge.

 

Je ne voulais pas te blesser, ce n'est juste que….

« il la coupe »Buffy, je comprends d’accord, elle hoche la tête, mais sache que je ne t’abandonnerai jamais et je tiens toujours ma parole.

Je ne te comprends pas, tu as déjà beaucoup de merde à traiter et tu veux en plus traiter la mienne pourquoi?

L’union fait la force »il répond simplement, il boit une gorgé de son whisky »et avoir une belle jeune femme qui traite la même merde que nous est un plus, il lui fait un clin d’oïl.

Mon dieu ce que tu peux être dragueur, elle sourit, ça te dérangerait si l'on marche un peu après ce verre?

Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

 

Ils finissent tranquillement leurs verres puis Dean conduits Buffy en dehors du bar, ils marchent calmement justes appréciant la présence de l’autre. Quand ils arrivent près de la voiture Buffy s’adossent contre celle-ci et observent le ciel étoilé, elle est surprise de trouver Dean face à elle. Le regarde qui lui porte lui envoie un frisson tellement, il est intense, sa main vient pousser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

 

Tu es magnifique princesse, il se racle la gorge« est ce que tu vas me frapper si je t’embrasse?

Dépend s'il vaut le coup.

 

Sans perdre de temps Dean prend le visage de Buffy entre ses mains et se jette sur ses lèvres, le baiser était fiévreux, sa main gauche glissa le long de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Ils finissent par ce séparer à bout de souffle, Dean regarde Buffy qui était visiblement mal à l’aise, mais elle le surprend quand elle parle.

 

Non pas que je n’ai pas aimé ce baiser, mais cela ne se reproduira pas »voyant son regard confus, elle se dégage de lui et précise, je ne suis pas le genre de fille avec qui tu as l’habitude d’être.

Regarde moi, il se rapproche d’elle sa voix emplie d’émotion la surprend, je sais que je ne suis pas le gars à vouloir autre chose que le sexe mais »nerveux, il passe une main dans ses cheveux »toi princesse, tu me donne envies de te connaître, de passer du temps avec toi , alors pourquoi ne pas voir ou cela nous mène?

 

Elle ferme la distance entre eux puis se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et capture les lèvres de Dean, aussitôt il glisse ses mains autour de sa taille mince pour la rapprocher de lui. Le baiser de Buffy était enivrant, il se perd dans sa bouche jamais, il n’avait ressenti autant d’émotion en embrassant une femme.


	11. Malade

Dean était allongé dans son lit les yeux fermés, la sensation des lèvres aux goûts sucrés encore bien présents lui apporta un sourire idiot sur son visage. Il savait que cette chose entre elle et lui allaient être assez pesants déjà le fait qu’il ne la verrait pas autant qu’il le voudrait , aussi le fait que Buffy ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant pour eux deux. 

Buffy lisait un livre dans sa chambre après avoir pris une douche, elle attendait Jo qui devait venir lui parler dans quelque temps. La température de sa chambre avait été baisser ou ne fonctionnait plus, elle ne savait pas, mais elle était frigorifiée, posant son livre, elle se lève et met un pull en laine. Retourné dans son lit Buffy et voit sa cousine entrée dans sa chambre souriante.

 

Alors comment c’est passer ta soirée avec Dean? »demande Jo un sourire aux lèvres.

Intéressante » Jo lui fait signe de continuer, on sait embrasser »avoue Buffy rougissant, mais maintenant je me demande si …

« Jo, la coupe »Buffy, tu as le droit de te poser des questions, c’est normal, mais ne laisse pas ta peur t’envahir .

C’est seulement qu’avec mes ex cela c’est toujours mal terminer »avoue Buffy timidement.

Je ne connais pas tes ex, mais je te promets qu’il ne te fera pas souffrir »voyant qu’elle était sceptique, elle ne précise »du moins pas intentionnellement, il est difficile de ne pas l’aimer, Jo sourit tristement.

Tu… tu l’aimes?

Oui, mais je sais maintenant que je n’aurai que son amitié et je suis d’accord avec cela, elle hausse les épaules et sourit »bon arrêtons de parler de Dean, que dirais tu que toi et moi nous sortons ce week-end?

Compte sur moi »elle lui fait un clin d’oïl »merci de me l’avoir dit.

Bon, je te laisse essayer de dormir, tu as l’air fatigué, bonne nuit!

Bonne nuit!

 

Après que Jo est quitté la chambre Buffy, elle s’allonge et se blottit dans sa couette, elle éteint la lampe et ferme les yeux essayant de faire passer le mal de tête finissant finalement par s’endormir.

Buffy n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, après avoir pris une douche chaude et des cachets sachant qu’elle avait de la fièvre puis finit par rejoindre sa cousine qui buvait son café. Elle sent le regard de Jo sur elle, plaçant un sourire sur son visage ne voulant pas avouer qu’elle pensait être malade.

 

Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour notre soirée? »demande Buffy.

Je pensais que l'on pourrait aller faire les boutiques ensuite peut-être que l'on pourrait manger quelque part!

Parfaite pour moi »elle se lève, on en reparle plus tard, je vais aller courir.

Tu as l’air pâle, tu vas bien? »demande Jo inquiète.

Oui, ne t’inquiète pas juste un peu fatiguer, à tout à l’heure!

 

Sans attendre de réponse, elle met son casque et sort par la porte de derrière, après avoir couru pendant une demi-heure, elle décide de rentrer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout, elle avait l’impression que son corps fonctionnait au ralentie. Après avoir demandé à sa tante si elle pouvait aller dormir, elle monte aussitôt dans sa chambre et tomba dans son lit .

Ellen après avoir vu sa nièce pale avec des cernes sous les yeux savait qu’elle avait dû attraper quelque chose, elle va en cuisine pour préparer une soupe sachant que Buffy n’avait rien mangé depuis hier. Ellen avait envoyé deux fois Jo dans la chambre de Buffy pour s’assurer que tout allait bien, rassuré par sa fille, elle s’occupe alors de ses clients. 

Sam et Dean étaient en route pour aller chez Ellen, après avoir observé son frère silencieusement Sam se racle la gorge.

 

Alors comment c’est passer ta soirée? »demande Sam curieux.

Intéressante»un sourire mystérieux se dessine sur le visage de Dean.

Ne me dit pas que tu veux Buffy?

Hey fait attention, comment tu parles »répond Dean énervé par la question de son frère, elle est spéciale ok et je veux l’aider donc vaux mieux garder ta bouche fermée.

Pas la peine de t’énerver, il décide de changer de conversation »As-tu des nouvelles de Cass?

Non, j’ai essayé de l’appelé sans réponse sa n’annonce rien de bon »marmonne Dean.

 

Les frères se tûrent chacun perdu dans leur penser, Dean gare sa voiture et les deux frères se dirigent vers le bar. Ils sont surpris de ne pas y voir Ellen, il y avait juste Jo qui était derrière le bar inconscient aux personnes qui l’entourait. Elle sursaute quand la main de Sam lui tapote l’épaule.

 

Désolé je ne vous ai pas vue arriver, café?  
Café merci »répond Sam en regardant son frère »Où sont Buffy et ta mère?

À l'étage, maman est allée voir si Buffy se sentait mieux »expliquer Jo en faisant un café.

Qu‘est-ce qu'elle a? »demande Dean inquiet.

Malade, je pense, tiens voilà maman, Jo, voit sa mère arriver« alors, comment elle va?

Salut, les garçons »Ellen se tourne vers sa fille et, soupire »Juste, un coup de fatigue d’après ce qu’elle m’a dit, bon, je vais retourner travailler.

Je vais faire des recherches, il informe son frère.

« Dean attend que Sam soit plus loin et chuchote à Jo, tu penses que je pourrais voir Buffy?

Surement elle va finir par descendre ne t’inquiète pas, aller je te vois plusieurs tard!"elle lui fait un clin d'oeil"

 

Dean se dirige alors vers son frère, il écoute d’une oreille distraite les deux chasseurs qui d’après ce qu’il avait entendu rechercher un loup-garou qui avait tué un de leurs amis. Peut-être qu’il pourrait aussi bien leur prêter main-forte, il alla pour leur parler quand il vit Buffy se diriger vers lui.

Avant de descendre Buffy avait pris de l’aspirine pour faire baisser sa fièvre, elle souhaite qu’elle guérisse rapidement cependant parce qu’elle était certaine que si sa tante apprenait qu’elle était malade son lit serait le seul endroit ou elle devrait être et Buffy avait horreur de rester inactif. Après s’être assurée qu’elle ne ressemblait pas à un mort-vivant, elle s’empresse de descendre, un sourire se dessine sur son visage à la vue de Dean.

Sam voit le sourire de son frère s’illuminer à la vue de Buffy, il sourit ne sourit pas, il n’avait pas vu autant d’émotion sur le visage de Dean. En observant attentivement leur conversation Sam était pratiquement sur que son frère avait des sentiments pour Buffy, et si c’était le cas, il se demande comment Dean va gérer le fait que la vie de Buffy était souvent en danger.


	12. Je suis heureux

Dean ferme les yeux savourant le fait d’avoir Buffy dans ses bras, il avait dû attendre une bonne partie de la matinée pour enfin avoir un moment seul avec elle. Tendrement, il s’écarte et lève son menton pour emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant, ils se séparent quand l’air vient à manquer. Il dégage une mèche rebelle et glisse sa main le long de sa joue dans une caresse timide, le sourire ensoleillé que Buffy lui donne le pris au dépourvu. Un frisson de joie l’envahie cette jeune femme allait être la mort de lui, souriant il l’enveloppe dans ses bras .

 

Dur d’avoir un moment seul avec toi princesse, il marmonne dans ses cheveux.

Je sais, elle avoue tout en se blottissant près de lui »alors vous allez rester combien de temps?

Pas longtemps malheureusement Sam est déjà sur un cas, il embrasse ses cheveux et fronce les sourcils à la chaleur de sa tête, tu as de la fièvre princesse.

Un peu je dois couvrir un rhume il n'y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter, elle hausse les épaules, rapidement elle change de conversation, je peux te poser une question? »il hoche la tête, tu penses que cela va fonctionner nous deux? Est ce vraiment une bonne idée nous deux? Et si….

« il met, une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, je n’ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie, maintenant la décision te revient juste être honnête s’il te plaît Princesse.

Je veux aussi, c’est juste que cela me fait peur, elle avoue timidement.

Je sais Princesse moi aussi, il la rassure d’un tendre sourire.

 

Buffy est surprise quand Dean la soulève dans ses bras et la dépose sur son lit, elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu’elle puisse le faire les lèvres de Dean sont sur les siennes. Elle est étourdie par la chaleur du baiser, sans réfléchir elle glisse sa main sous son tee short et caresse le dos, elle le sent frissonner à son toucher et jamais de sa vie elle pensait ressentir autant d’émotion .

Dean s’allonge à côté de Buffy, son cours battait la chamade, il se sentait submergé par la douceur des mains de Buffy. Il se dégage doucement tout en la gardant près de lui, il ferme les yeux pour essayer de calmer sa libido maintenant n'était pas, le moment pour aller plus loin surtout pas chez Ellen. Un gémissement le sort de se penser, souriant il se tourne sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il dégage une mèche rebelle qui cachait le visage de Buffy, il fronce les sourcils voyants son teint pale.

 

Tu as de la fièvre princesse, il avait la main posée sur son front, on devrait appeler le médecin.

Non, elle secoue la tête vivement, je vais prendre un cachet, il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais elle l’arête »Dean, je vais bien, c’est juste un peu de fièvre ok?

« il soupire « d’accord, mais si cela ne va pas mieux demain promet moi d’aller chez le médecin?

Promit, elle lui sourit puis tant son bras pour attraper son sac »ton frère ne va pas se demander ou tu es?

Je lui ai dit que j’allais faire un tour, il la regarde avaler son médicament, mais je devrais retourner le bas avant que ta tante ne revienne.

Oui, pas sûr qu’elle serait heureuse de nous voir ainsi »d’un mouvement rapide, elle se met à califourchon sur lui, mais avant ….

 

Elle n’a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean s’était jetée sur ses lèvres, il mit sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Leur baiser était tendre, sensuel, passionné qu’il se sent frémir de la tête aux pieds. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ne se quittant pas du regard.

Buffy était hypnotisé par l’intensité du regard de Dean, elle s’efforce de rassembler son esprit, alors que chaque parcelle de son corps aspirait à l’embrasser encore et encore. Avec un baiser sur sa joue, elle se lève et se dirige vers la glace pour se recoiffer, elle voit Dean dans le reflet de son miroir essayer discrètement réajusté son jean qui affichait une grosse bosse au niveau de son pénis.

Heureuse de l’effet qu’elle avait sur lui Buffy ne le vit pas arriver derrière elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente de petits baisers le long de son cou et de bras fort et puissant l’entoure. Elle se tortille le faisant gémir quand ses fesses se frottent contre son pénis, il glisse sa main sous son pull et du bout des doigts, il caresse son ventre remontant lentement à ses seins, elle avait l’impression de s’embraser.

 

Je te veux tellement princesse »il murmure à son oreille sensuellement» 

Moi aussi »elle avoue honteusement »

Rien à avoir honte ma chérie »il lui prend la main et la guide sur le lit »dieu tu es putain magnifique.

 

Il l’embrasse, son souffle chaud chatouillait la peau de son cou puis capture ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé, il emprisonne ses mains avec les siennes. Son cours manque un battement quand il regarde le visage de Buffy, elle était là rougissante se mordillant la lèvre des cheveux éparpillés, il n’avait jamais rien vu de si magnifique et Dieu, lui en est témoin il en avait connu beaucoup .   
Un moment il était sur Buffy à l’embrasser et la minute d’après il voit Buffy qui s’empresse de réajuster ses vêtements puis peigner ses cheveux, elle finit par se tourner vers lui.

Ma tante arrives-tu devrais descendre avant qu’elle….

« il la coupe rapidement, tu as raison, il vaut mieux éviter qu’elle ne me voie ici.

Je suis désolé Dean pour ne pas lui dire, elle baissa la tête.

Ne t’inquiète pas, princesse, je comprends

 

Sans dire un mot de plus il s’avance vers elle puis l’embrasse avant de quitter la chambre, une fois seul il prend une minute pour se ressaisir avant de rejoindre son frère. Assis au bar, il aperçoit Buffy avec sa tante qui discutait et quand il voit son sourire, son coeur fait une embardée, il lui envoie un clin d’oïl discret et se concentre sur son frère qui essayait d’attirer son attention.

Une heure plus tard les deux frères était sur la route, pour la première fois de sa vie Dean avait trouvé un endroit ou plutôt une personne qui lui fait sentir comme la maison. La seule chose qui voulait à ce moment précis, c’est d’être avec elle, la protéger et surtout la tenir dans ses bras . Mais il avait un travail à faire garder les gens en sécurité tout comme Buffy, il sourit stupidement en pensant à son nom, mais il s'en fout parce que maintenant il avait trouvé quelqu’un à qui revenir et c’est un sentiment qui lui fait chaud aux coeur.


	13. Buffy fait face à une de ces peurs

Buffy se réveille à l’hôpital avec aucun souvenir de ce qui était arrivé, elle allait pour enlever sa perfusion quand sa tante suivie de sa cousine venait d’entrer dans sa chambre.

 

Ne me refait plus jamais cela Buffy, elle alla ouvrir sa bouche, mais sa tante la fit taire d’un regard froid, tu te rends compte comptes comptes de ce que l'on a pu ressentir en te voyant t’effondrer ?

Maman »Jo posa sa main sur l’avant-bras de sa mère, comment tu te sens?

Fiévreuse, mal partout »elle avoue, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici une minute, j’entre dans le bar et l’autre, je me réveille ici.

Tu as une forte fièvre et tu t’es évanouie »sa tante cette fois lui sourit, le médecin va te gardé quelques jours.

Quoi non je ne peux pas rester ici, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Célia? »Buffy hoche la tête, je sais que c’est dur pour toi d’être ici, mais s’il te plaît Buffy laisse toi te faire soigner, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi, Jo ferme le regard sur sa cousine pendant son discours.

D’accord, dis-elle, résigné »je suis désolé pour vous avoir fait peur.

On en parle plus repose toi bien, on passera demain, Buffy ferme les yeux appréciant le baiser de sa tante »Jo?

Je te rejoins, maman, elle attend que sa mère soit partie »dois je appeler Dean?

Non pas la peine de l’inquiéter ce n’est qu’une mauvaise grippe , merci Jo pour tout.

 

Les deux cousines se sourirent, Jo s’empresse de rejoindre sa mère, tandis que Buffy s’endort aussitôt. Durant la nuit Buffy toujours sous l’emprise de la fièvre lorsqu’elle aperçoit un jeune garçon attendant devant sa porte, puis il finit par s’éloigner, alors elle voit un homme grand suivre le petit garçon. L’homme était vêtu de noir, portant un chapeau noir et ses doigts sont longs et pointus.

Buffy finit par sortir de son lit et les suit, puis elle fut prise d’un flash-back. Elle était plus jeune et marchait dans un couloir d’hôpital, alors que la jeune Buffy entre dans une chambre et s’approche des rideaux qui protégeaient le lit. Elle finit par se réveiller et réalise que ce n’était qu’un rêve, elle finit par se lever et marcher dans le couloir quand le personnel médical sortait le corps d’une petite fille. Discrètement elle écoute la conversation entre le docteur Wilkinson et le docteur Backer, surprise par ce qu’elle venait de découvrir Buffy, se retourne pour aller dans sa chambre quand elle voit le petit garçon de son rêve et celui-ci lui dit que la mort venait pour eux et qu’elle ne pouvait pas être vue par les adultes. 

Le lendemain la fièvre de Buffy était tombée, sa tante et sa cousine arrivèrent. Buffy leur parle alors du démon qu’elle avait vu dans le couloir mais sa tante que c’est sûrement l’effet de la fièvre. Buffy secoua la tête et finit par tout raconter, Ellen avait suggéré d’appeler Bobby, il serait d’une grande aide. Finalement, l’intervention de Bobby ainsi que l’aide de Jo et sa tante Buffy avaient réussi à tuer Kindestod, se sentant mieux elle avait demandé aussitôt à rentrer.

Couché dans son lit Buffy fut surprise de voir sa porte de chambre souffrir et surtout d’y voir Dean, aux vues du regard qu’il avait sur son visage, il était énervé. Avant qu’elle eût le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’elle avait deux bras musclés la serrait, aussitôt elle fait la même chose s’engouffrant dans le confort de ses bras.

 

Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas appelé? « dit-il après s’être détaché d’elle.

Tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire que devoir te soucier de moi »elle avoue timidement.

Tu es importante pour moi Buffy, il plante son regard dans le sien, je dois savoir s’il t’arrive quelque chose d’accord? »elle hoche la tête »est ce dont tu vas mieux?

Oui, mais au fait as dit quoi à ma tante pour qu‘elle te laisse monter? »elle demande nerveusement.

« il se gratte la tête mal à l’aise »rien, mais pour ma défense quand Bobby nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé la seule chose que j’avais à l’esprit, c’était toi alors je suis venu direct dans ta chambre, il avoue.

Tu es adorable, elle pose sa main sur sa joue »merci d’être venu.

Toujours »il la prit dans ses bras, tu devrais te reposer Princesse, dit-il, en retirant ses cheveux.

Tu repars déjà?

Non, je serais en bas à moins que ta tante ne me botte le cul pour avoir été dans ta chambre, il sourit nerveusement.

On devrait peut-être penser à une excuse?

Non, je ne vais pas inventer une excuse, il n’aimait pas mentir, je tiens à toi princesse et je ne mentirais jamais à ce sujet, je peux gérer ta tante ne t’inquiète pas ok?

Tu es mignon, elle le taquine en souriant.

Qu’avec toi, maintenant repose toi et ne t’inquiète pas, il dépose un baiser sur son front »à tout à l’heure.

 

Dean regarde Buffy se blottir dans sa couette, il sourit et sort de sa chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Soulagé qu’elle allait bien, il descend au bar, il aperçoit son frère discuté avec Jo. Soupirant et d’un pas lasse il les rejoint, une bière l’attendait et sans perdre de temps, il boit une gorgé.

Sam observe son frère attentivement et par l’expression de son visage sa conversation avec Buffy, c’était bien passer, il n’avait pas compris plutôt quand Bobby avait m'entonné que Buffy était allé à l’hôpital que son frère ait perdu son sang-froid autant, mais après avoir parlé à Jo, il savait et il se frappe mentalement pour ne sent pas rendre compte même s'il avait des doutes. Son frère était amoureux de Buffy et quoiqu’il fût un peu jaloux Sam sourit, parce que voire son frère amoureux était un premier, il allait enfin pouvoir le taquiner à ce sujet, mais pas maintenant parce qu’Ellen venait vers eux et en voyant son regard celle-ci n’était pas heureux.

 

Pourquoi es-tu monté dans la chambre de ma nièce? »demande Ellen froidement.  
Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux si elle allait bien, avoua-t-il sans se soucier que tout le monde pouvait l’entendre.

Donc si je comprends bien, tu abandonnes une chasse juste pour t’assurée par tes propres yeux que Buffy aille bien, c’est cela? »Ellen sourit intérieurement, tu penses que je ne peux pas prendre soin de ma nièce?

Maman »Jo essaye d’intervenir de peur que ça dérape.

Ne tant mêle pas Jo, j’attends une réponse Dean, dit fermement.

Cela n’a rien à voir »maintenant il était nerveux.

Alors, explique-toi »demande plus doucement.

Je suis amoureux d’elle, il lâche avec émotion»alors quand j’apprends par Bobby qu’elle n’allait pas bien, je viens et tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je ne me soucie pas . Quoi? »il demande en voyant le regard d’Ellen s’élargir.

Je le savais »Ellen avoua en souriant.

Tu le savais alors pourquoi ces questions? »il demande confus.

Tu n’es pas le genre de gars que d’une fille Dean, j’avais peur que tu ne fasse pareil avec Buffy, elle dit honnêtement »et si tu le fis, je te jure de te le faire payer très chère.

Et moi je t’arrachais les couilles pour en faire des boucles d’oreilles »Jo s’exclame.

 

Sam fut le premier à partir dans un fou rire vite rejoint par les autres, une fois calmée Ellen reprit son travail laissant sa fille et les frères Winchester discutaient entre eux. Elle savait maintenant que sa nièce serait en sécurité avec Dean, celui n’hésitera pas à la défendre quoi qu’il se passe et ça la rassure, car elle n’était pas sûr de réussir de pouvoir l'a gardé en sécurité.


End file.
